


Beauty and the Beast

by ScarlettFlame21



Series: Fairytale AUs [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beauty and the Beast AU, Changbin as Beast/Adam, Felix as Belle, I suck at creating a summary, I'll just change some minor details, I'm short on characters, M/M, Modern setting I guess, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Some random stuffs, The summary is basically just the original story's, korea setting so the aussie line are still foreigners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettFlame21/pseuds/ScarlettFlame21
Summary: Changbin is cursed to be a beast after turning away from a beggar, which turns out to be an Enchantress, seeking shelter from the storm. His house servants also suffer the same fate as their master as they are transformed into household objects, their lifeline hanging in the magical rose left by the Encantress.Felix, a young lad living with his older brother Chan, is the most beautiful man in their village. But even with his beauty some insecurities can't be prevented as his korean is not that good. His brother and him being musically inclined also seems weird for the town folks.Or that Beauty and the Beast AU no one asked for but I'm doing my best to create it.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme just tell you that I don't know how this will turn out but I'll do my best to finish it this vacation. I got some inspiration after rewatching the Beauty ad the Beast movie but I doubt it will be THAT good T_T. Goodluck to me and thank you for reading this :)

#####  **Summary**

Changbin, a rich heir to their hosehold, was cursed to be a beast after turning away from a beggar, which turns out to be an Enchantress, seeking shelter from the storm. His house servants also suffer the same fate as their master as they are transformed into household objects, their lifeline hanging in the magical rose left by the Encantress. If the last petal of the rose fell, they remain as what they are now.

Felix, a young lad living with his older brother Chan, is the most beautiful man in their village. But even with his beauty some insecurities can't be prevented as his korean is not that good. His brother and him being musically inclined also seems weird for the town folks who believes that studying must be the first priority.

Hyunjin, an athletic lad who was the most handsome man in the village. He adores Felix and wants him to be his boyfriend but Felix shows no attraction, that doesn't stop him to try though. Seungmin, his bestfriend who is the most intelligent student in their village, has always been by his side and even if Hyunjin's antics are going overboard he doesn't say a word.

##### ~

#####  **Characters**

#####  _and their explanations_

Lee Felix _as Belle_  
Seo Changbin _as the Beast_

Bang Chan _as Belle's older brother_  
>> this was supposed to be Maurice  
Hwang Hyunjin _as Gaston_  
>> I don't know how this happen but will go with this  
Kim Seungmin _as Lefou_  
>> always with Hyunjin

Han Jisung | Han _as Lumière_  
>> because Lumiere is talkative and Jisung is too  
Lee Minho | Lee Know _as Cogsworth_  
>> because I also don't know :)  
Kim Woojin _as Mr. Potts_  
>> he adopted Chip  
Yang Jeongin | I.N _as Chip_  
>> do I have to explain this?


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was a boy who was the heir to their family business, he have a loving mother and a father who only cares about their business and his wife. Because of some bad timing and maybe it's just because Haknyeon was being annoying that that boy turned into a beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I want to say don't hate me but I'm so hateable (I was surprise there's actually a word) I haven't posted in a while. I may or may not be getting addicted to NCT aus. IM SORRY. 
> 
> Anyway, I need a friend. Someone to fangirl with on twitter. And a beta reader who will nag me so laziness won't overcome me (both for SKZ n TBZ). All of them can be one person but it's okay if just one, dm me on twit. im DESPERATE. Anyway, hit me up on [@NCTStrayBoyz21](https://twitter.com/NCTStrayBoyz21), I follow back don worry, I also don't bite, I'm a little shy but I can overcome that. :) Let's be friends!

_10 years ago..._

The party of the year is happening in the Seo household, the mansion in the middle of the woods are full of people in all classes. And Changbin is not the most sociable person you'll ever meet. 'It's for publicity' Changbin's parents said. He, being the only son and heir to their family business, was forced to be in his tailor suit, stand with his parents by the large doors and greet the upper class guests with a forced smile. 

After what seems like eternity (it's been 10 mins, he's so dramatic), he was dismissed by his father. He let out a sigh and head to the balcony. He needs air and it's the perfect place. 

He leaned in the marble tiled railings and gaze downs the courtyard. Some happy music is playing as the townspeople dance around with food and drinks in their hand. Changbin scrunched his nose. He hadn't experience interacting with commoners since he's a good son and he's too confined in his room besides he's happy the way he is. After observing and judging some more, he went back inside the ballroom.

As he entered, a familiar classical masterpiece is being played by the musicians. 'Such a big difference' he thought.

As the night goes by and midnight is coming near, a storm decided to visit the party. All people in the courtyard seek shelter from the rain wherein the guests dressed in fancy clothing and assorted jewelleries stayed warm and dry indoors. 

When the wind was at its strongest that night, the wooden doors flew open and in went a beggar, asking shelter from the rain. It's a very bad timing I suppose as Changbin was not in the best mood at the moment for his friend Haknyeon hadn't stop chattering so he decided to vent his anger into the uninvited guest. Bad idea.

As Changbin finished ridiculing the beggar, he cast away the beautiful golden rose offered to him. The beggar looked at him in the eyes as she begins to rise, a golden glow coming from her. The guests in the room fled out of fear and amongst them is the head of the household with his wife. His wife tried to go back to his one and only son but her husband is a cruel man. She wept as a strong hold pulls her out of the mansion's gates. 

Meanwhile, Changbin stood in shock as he watches the beggar transform into a beautiful Enchantress. His eyes filled with fear as he listens at the cursed being bestowed to the mansion because of his rudeness. His servants who have not fled the mansion peered through the doors, they wanted to come in but fear is a great enemy.

At that night, the people outside the mansion gates have been cleansed of the memories of the mansion. The faithful servants transformed into household objects, the morning sun will not shine on them tomorrow, the woods surrounding the mansion grew thicker and the boy—transformed into a ferocious beast.

The Enchantress was not wicked, her only intention was lesson. So she left the magical golden rose enclosed in a delicate glass cover in the west wing, the heir's side of the mansion. One must love the beast unconditionally before the last of the 12 petals fall...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo that's the end and I will come back with more chapters :) And yes Haknyeon is from The Boyz, just have to put a fellow '99 line here. Oh and JYP the Enchantress ;) 'coz @Dantella requested it feel free to imagine lol. IF THERE ARE GRAMMATICAL ERROR TELL ME, I'LL EDIT IT. Thank you, Arigato, Merci, danke, Kamsahamnida, Salamat, Xie xie!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Done reading? Please wait for my update and comment your thoughts on this one, it keeps me inspired. Let's spread enthusiasm. :)


End file.
